The Journal of the Cupcake Killer
by milesprower06
Summary: Rainbow Dash is about to find out what turned one of her best friends into an insane, psychotic killer...
1. Part 1

The Journal of the Cupcake Killer, Part 1

A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanfiction

by milesprower06 and Ace2401

A/N: To any FFnet readers who are expecting updates on "Confessions of Love" and "Investigation of a Nightmare"; there will be none. Those were two one-shot fics that are part of a greater story. You could say this is the sequel to both of those. I had hoped that the "Complete" tab on the stories was enough, but perhaps not. Again, Confessions and Investigation were one-shots, there will be no chapter updates.

Also, Ace2401 was much more than a collaborator on this entry. Much of this work is his, so if you find yourself shuddering in the corner, go thank him! But seriously, he did an amazing job here.

MAY 4TH

TWO DAYS AFTER MY PINKIE BIRTHDAY

Hey there Pinkie Pie, you crazy party pony. This is your wild partying brain! You see, there's been a lot of weird thoughts floating up around in here lately, so I thought it'd be a good idea to start keeping a journal of how I feel. Things...haven't been so happy-go-lucky lately.

Just the other day my friends threw me a surprise birthday party, but to do that, they had to avoid me all day! It made me all kinds of paranoid. I'm talking whoopdy-doopdy paranoid! I thought they didn't want to be my friends anymore! And I don't know what I'd do without my friends. They mean so much to me, I could just die! If only there was a way I could keep my friends with me forever and ever!

Pinkie, great news! You know the other day when Dashie came to see you? She thought something may have been wrong! Well SHE was wrong! There's something RIGHT! Guess who came to see me today? That's right! Rocky, Mr. Turnip, Sir Lintsalot, and Madame LaFlour! They wanted me to throw another party, so that's just what I did. After all, who needs a reason to throw a party?

Well, the party lasted several hours, and Rocky and the others gave me a great idea of how to improve my parties so my friends would never leave!

First they asked me: "What is the essence of every party?" Why the guests, of course! The happy party ponies! So they told me to figure out a way to make the ponies part of EVERY bit of the party! This is a hard one! I've got some thinking to do! How can I make a pony part of the ENTIRE party?

Okay, well, first off, what parts of the party can a pony become a part of? There's the decorations, oh! And the sweets! Those would be the best tasting party sweets ever!

This would be the most fun parties I've ever done! I...I simply can't invite everypony at once! But how would I know who to invite to such a fun party? I know! I'll draw numbers! Yeah! I'll give everypony a number, then randomly draw one out every time I throw a party! That way it'll be fair and nopony will feel left out!

NO! NO NO NO NO NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I WOULD NEVER HURT ANYPONY LIKE THAT! I'M A GOOD PONY! WITH WONDERFUL FRIENDS WHO I WOULD NEVER HURT BY DOING SUCH TERRIBLE THINGS!

What is wrong with you Pinkie?

MAY 7TH

My Pinkie head hasn't felt good or happy at all the past few days. I've been too busy at Sugarcube Corner to spend time with my friends the whole week, and I keep hearing this crazy voice in my head. Crazy? What could be crazy about wanting to throw the most fantastically fantasterific parties ever? Nothing's crazy about that! I know, but some of your party ideas aren't really very fun for everypony. Maybe Dashie was right... Maybe I do need some help. Oh, silly filly, you don't need help, you just need to be happy like me! But you're why I need help! I'm just too afraid to go get it...

MAY 10TH

I finally got a day off! I was able to spend today with my bestest best friend Rainbow Dash, and we went around pulling pranks and having all sorts of silly fun! I wish the day didn't have to end so soon. I'm feeling so much better after today though, and that scary voice in my Pinkie head has been gone all day! I'm so glad I didn't have that voice giving me bad thoughts while I was hanging out with Rainbow Dash, that would have ruined my fun. I don't like the things that voice says about my friends, and what that voice wants to do with the ponies here in little old Ponyville. I hope that that bad voice just leaves me alone, then I don't have to worry about getting help and my friends hating me for all the bad things that voice in my head tells me.

MAY 11TH

The voice! It's back! Oh no no no! And when it came back, I decided to go find my element necklace, because I thought my Element of Laughter would make that horrible voice go away. When I got out the necklace, it started to glow for a minute and I thought it was going to help me, but then all the color faded from the necklace until I set it back down. It only looked normal when I wasn't touching it. That can't be any good at all.

I'm so scared, and I just want this scary voice to leave me alone, but it feels like it's trying to take my whole body over, like it wants me to be the voice in my head. I had figured out how to keep it from messing up my writing in my journal, but now it's getting too strong. What if I can't stop it? What will it do?

I think I need to go for a walk tonight, maybe that will help me clear my head.

MAY 11TH, AFTER MY WALK

I... I just... WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? IT'S NOT FAIR! It's not fair... especially to her. She was a little filly named Noi... I was out on my walk, when that voice, that evil presence in my head, tried to take over. I ran to hide behind a bush in the park, and I just began crying. I was terrified, and nothing I could do would make that feeling go away, make the the voice in my head disappear. I guess this is the one ghostie I can't giggle away... When I heard somepony coming up behind me, I struck out in pure terror. I heard a crunching noise, and turned around to see the body of this sweet little filly. I kicked her so hard that I must have snapped her neck. She probably just saw me crying and wanted to come comfort me, since she's helped me in at Sugarcube Corner before. But I killed her...

I hide her in the bush. I needed to move the body, to hide what had happened. I waited until later this night and moved her body back here with me. She's up here with me right now, still in the bag...

I know I should just tell everyone what I've done and face the consequences, but I'm too afraid... I can't bear the thought of my friends hating me, and there's no way they wouldn't after what I've done. I'm too weak to face that. What do I do?

I know what you can do Sadie Pie! You can t- no GET OU- Don't interrupt, that's rude Sadie Pie! I'm just trying to help! You don't want your friends to hate you, right? No... Well then OBVIOUSLY you need to get rid of the body! And I know just how to do it! It even matches little Noi's cutie mark! OH NO NO NO NO NO- ujngfty What did I tell you about interrupting? As I was saying, her cuite mark is a cupcake! And I LOVE cupcakes! Wouldn't it be so perfect if we made her into cupcakes? You don't have to worry about ponies finding her body, and I get to make some special decorations and party treats! Everpony wins!

MAY 11TH OR SHOULD I SAY 12TH? OH SILLY PINKIE DOES IT MATTER?

I brought that little filly down into the basement of Sugarcube Corner. I think it would be the perfect place to have my special parties with the ponies of Ponyville! The Cakes let me keep track of all the inventory, so they never even come down here! I thought I would use my journal to talk about all my special parties as well, starting with this one, even if it's not really a very good party since my party guest is dead. Oh well! Let's see, do I have everything I need? Knives? Check! Vegetable mincer? Check! Pliers? Check! Oh goody, let's get started then!

_'This is it,' thought Rainbow Dash, 'This is how it all started.' Where that entry resumed, there was what could have only been that filly's blood staining the page. Rainbow Dash fought the urge to vomit and continued reading, for it was the only thing she could do at this point._

After My First Special Party!  
>Oh, I had so much fun playing with Noi's body! It's like seeing all the things that make a pony tick! I removed all her guts, and I think I'll decorate the room with them! Maybe I could also use her skeleton as decorations too! In fact, I think I'll go set her skull on that shelf.<p>

Okie dokie lokie, now I think I'll use her guts as streamers, and her bones to decorate the walls! They'll be the best party decorations ever! Now I have enough meat that I've minced to make so super special cupcakes to sell to everypony in Ponyville for at least a week! As for little Noi's cutie mark, I saved it to remind me how fun these parties are and how delicious these special treats will be! Oh, I know! I should save the cutie mark of everypony I have a special party with! That way I'll be sure to remember each and every one for forever! Now to give everypony a number...

MAY 12TH

I lost the fight with that voice, that other self. She took over for all of last night, and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I could only watch, trapped inside my own mind, as poor little Noi was butchered, and made into cupcakes. That monster even sold them in the shop this morning. I couldn't get out then either. Now I really can't tell anypony about what's happening... I only hope I can stop it from hurting anypony else, but Noi's blood is still on my hooves.

MAY 18TH

Everypony has been wondering why I've seemed so not Pinkie lately. I told them I'm not just feeling good, and so I got the next few days off work. That should at least stop that monster in my head from selling anymore of those cupcakes for a few days. I can't stop it otherwise, because every morning I wake up at the shop counter with a fresh batch of those disgusting cupcakes already ready for sale. The worst part is that somehow nopony has even noticed!

I even told Rainbow Dash I was feeling too sick to go pranking with her. I feel so terrible that I can't go spend time with my friends, but what's the point if I'm not the happy go lucky Pinkie Pie they want to be around? Who am I even now? I don't know anymore...

MAY 20TH

I go back to work tomorrow, but at least my plan seemed to work. That voice in my head sure has been mad about it, but I think it knows not to act suspicious. I don't know if I should think that that's a good thing or a bad thing. I feel so weak and afraid. I've lost my laughter, and I feel like I'm nothing without it.

But you're laughter's here in your head with me silly, you just won't let it out! I think you need to let me out so you can feel laughter again! No, you don't cause laughter, only pain! Haven't you seen what Noi's parents are going through? They don't even know what happened to their little girl! I wasn't in control when she died remember? That was you! Oh Celestia, you're right! I... if... if you promise you won't hurt anypony...

I don't hurt ponies, I party with ponies!

MAY 25TH

OH CELESTIA THE NUMBERS I FORGOT ABOUT THE NUMBERS!

Calm down Saddie Pie! It's not like it's anypony you know! Oh wait, it is somepony you know because you know everypony! Isn't that funny? I ran out of my special ingredient for my party treats and I need some more, so I had to draw a number to see who was going to come to my next special party! And the lucky pony was Cotton Cloudy! I have to let her know she's invited, so let's go!

MAY 25TH PARTY TIME!

Hi there Journal! Are you ready for my first special party with a live party guest? I have little Cotton all strapped up and ready to PAR-TAY! It was a little hard getting her ready when she started to fight after I brought her down here, but that's okay. She's being so silly, I keep telling her this is a party but she keeps saying that she must be having a nightmare. Oh well, that's okay! It can be a NIGHTMARE PARTY! It's going to be so funtastic! Why am I still here writing about it? it's time to start!

AFTER MY FIRST REAL SPECIAL PARTY!

Wow, that was so much fun, I don't even think I can call last time a real party! Cotton didn't last as long as I would have liked, but she sure was a joy while she was here! My favorite part of the party was when I took my vegetable mincer and put her little wings inside of it, then they came out all stringy like cotton candy! It was so funny, because Cotton Cloudy sounds like cotton candy! Hmm, I wonder if I can make cotton candy out of her! That would be so yummy! Anyway, after that, I tried to harvest her guts while she was still alive, but I think she bled out. I'll have to find a way to fix that problem for my future parties, because it's no fun when your guests have to leave before the party's over. Oh, and I also saved her cutie mark! That was the first thing I did! I think I might sew her cutie mark together with Noi's so I can keep them together. You know what? I should do that for everypony's cutie marks!

MAY 26TH

Why? Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do to deserve this monster invading my head and making me a cruel killer? I must be in shock or something, because I cannot feel anything at all. I watched as my hooves tortured and killed a little filly, and I could do nothing to stop it. Is this what Princess Luna felt like when she was taken over by Nightmare Moon? Trapped in her own mind, being forced to watch her body being corrupted and used to commit horrible deeds?

I was able to claim one small victory against this monster though. I destroyed the part of it's numbering system that kept track of all the foals. I can't bear to see that happen to a child again, through some cruel stroke of fate I've already killed two children. I would have destroyed the whole thing, but the voice wouldn't let me. It told me that it was very rude (like it has room to talk!) to destroy other's property, and if I destroyed the whole thing it would just remake it. It was a miracle that I managed to keep her from just remaking what I destroyed anyway, so I didn't want to stretch my luck.

Ha! I'm so pathetic, letting myself be told what to do by a voice in my head. My closest friends are in the numbering system too, and I can't save them. I can only hope that this madness is somehow stopped before one of them gets hurt.

I took another look at my element necklace, and just holding it made me want to vomit. I felt some some strange magic coming from the necklace. Maybe if I could ask Twilight about this, she could do something about it, since magic is her special talent, but I'm afraid what she might find out.

No... it doesn't matter. I need to stop this before anypony else gets hurt. I'm heading to Twilight's right now. If anyone can understand what's wrong with me, it will be her.

JUNE 3RD

I have not been in control of my body for the entire past week! I guess the shock from... well, I don't want mention it, but I guess I lost the will to fight back for a while after that. I don't even remember anything from the past week, I only noticed the date a few minutes ago! And it's already nighttime.

Wait... I remember trying to visit Twilight. I even wrote down that I was going to visit her immediately in my last journal entry. ARRGH! If that monster can keep me from controlling my own body at will, then what am I supposed to do? It must have taken over all week, and I was stuffed so far down into my own head that I wasn't even aware that I wasn't living my own life.

I bet no pony could even tell something was wrong with me. All I have is my journal, and even then I only have part of it. At least I didn't find any new entries detailing the slaughter of another innocent pony. It seems that's the only thing it uses my journal for anymore. If things don't change soon, I may have to kill myself just to stop this. Yes, me, the Pink Premier Party Pony of Ponyville, committing suicide. Crazy, right? But after killing two fillies, it doesn't seem so crazy after all.

JUNE 8TH

And now there's another crime to add to my growing list. I'm still fading in and out of reality, but today I've been able to keep control of my body for the first time in I'm not even sure how long. It's hard to tell time when you don't even know time is passing by When I was checking Sugarcube Corner's inventory, I found stolen medical supplies in the basement. I don't even know when or how that monster managed to get my hooves on those... are they even my hooves anymore? Do I even want them to be?

I fear for whatever poor pony is next if I can't stop it from happening again...

JUNE 10TH

Oh no. I think it's time for it to draw another number! I have to do something! I-

Not so fast Saddie Pie! I won't let you be a party pooper when I have a one of my Super Special Pinkie Parties to throw! You've already been enough of a party pooper, especially after getting rid of so many ponies' numbers. But I guess you were right, maybe foals wouldn't appreciate my Super Special Pinkie Parties. But enough about that, let's see who tonight's special party guest is! Time to draw a number!

I drew Carrot Top'snumber! This is gonna be so fun with all my new party toys I got from the hospital! It'll be just like I'm a surgeon! Oh, and I found an old furnace and old tools down in the basement! There's these really big nails that are SO HUGE! I bet they'll be all sorts of fun during my special parties!

Well, it's time to send out the invite! It should be so much easier than last time with these drugs I borrowed from the hospital, since I can use those to make her a pre-party favor that puts her to sleep until the real party starts!

JUNE 10TH, A LULL IN THE PARTY

Wow, all that fun stuff from the hospital is really helping me keep the party going! Carrot Top is unconscious right now, but I can still keep her here at the party! I just thought that while I wait for her to wake up, I'd tell my journal about my party! So remember that furnace and giant old nails I mentioned? I had a thought telling me that if I put those nails in the furnace, they'll turn orange like carrots. It was like planting carrots in Carrot Top! Though wasn't able to plant as many as I would have liked because I was afraid of planting them through something important inside of Carrot Top and ending the party too soon. Still, I found good places for five of them! One through each of her knees, and one between her hind legs, tee hee hee! It's been a rather loud party since I started planting those, though. That's not normally a bad thing, but Carrot Top is just a little TOO loud. Oh, I think I hear her waking back up! I'll let you know how the rest of the party goes Mr. Journal!

AFTER THE PARTY!

That was a super funtastically fun party!When Carrot Top woke back up, she got so excited she trashed around enough to rip one of her front legs totally apart! It made a bit of a mess, but part of what's so fun about these parties is that I don't have clean them up, and then the next pony I party with will get to see what all my previous parties have been like! I also had so much fun having Carrot Top stay with me while I was gutting her! She cried and cried the whole time and kept calling me a monster, which was a little rude. Almost as rude as Saddie Pie, actually now that I think about it. Saddie Pie always calls me a monster too when she's not just calling me 'it'. That's really not very nice at all. But why am I talking about that mean-mcmeanie pants when I should be talking about my party?

Since all that medicine was able to keep Carrot Top alive for s much longerr, I was able to watch what happened to Carrot Top as I harvested her guts for my special party decorations. One of the things that was funny was when I pulled out her stomach, she was throwing up, so I got to see what her vomit did when it spilled inside of her chest! It sure made Carrot Top scream! It was also really cooltastic when I took out her intestines and saw that carrot-spike I planted from the other side! Pinkie, you've out done yourself. I think I'll remember this as one of the best parties ever! It was just to bad that Carrot Top eventually had to leave, but that's just the way things have to be. Oh well, but now I can remember her by making her into new party treats! I think I'll make a new carrot cake recipe in honor of our party!

JUNE 11TH

Ha! I always seem to have control of my body for the day after it uses my body to cruelly butcher another pony. I woke up at four this morning and spent the next 3 hours just throwing up, though I guess I ran out of stuff to throw up after the first hour. I couldn't do anything to stop the monster yesterday. I can't believe I let myself forget what was going to happen. It's my fault Carrot Top died for not stopping this monster.

I know what I have to do now, what I should have already done. I've spent today making the preparations. All in all I've had a good day really, after I recovered from this morning. I was able to spend time with all of my friends today, like I haven't been able to experience myself for almost a month now. I even was able to have fun and feel like I was my normal Pinkie self for one last time. I've made sure Gummy has plenty of food, I got some extra work done for the Cakes, and I wrote letters telling all of my family how much I love them. There's only one thing left to do...

Ha, would you look at that, I just got some of my own blood on the page! Yes, I'm committing suicide. I just stabbed myself, and with any luck I'll be dead within the hour.

My friends, I'm so sorry that I have to do this to you. Leaving you five is the worst part of all of this... But if you've found this journal you know why I had to do this. I can't let my body be taken over by the monster within me., it's already hurt so many. It's more than just those three ponies, it's all of there friends and family that have to suffer from this as well. I can't let that happen to anypony else. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done, both for the ponies' who's blood is on my hooves, and for leaving you all with seemingly no explanation. Though with any luck this will seem like a horrible freak accident., if only so you don't have to deal with knowing I committed suicide on top of coping with my death. I just hope you know that I love you all, and I am so glad I was able to spend the time with you that I did. I can die happy knowing that I am protecting you all with my last act.

I feel my strength slipping away... I don't think I can stay conscious for much longer. If you find where I will place my journal before I'm gone, then do me one last favor. Tell the families of the ponies I've killed that I'm so sorry... That I wish they could come back to them just as much as they do.

I'm starting to feel myself slip away...

Goodbye my friends... I love you all.


	2. Part 2

Journal of the Cupcake Killer, Part 2  
>By Ace2401<br>Emotional support By Milesprower06

_AN: Hey everyone, Ace2401 here! Sorry this took forever, that was my bad, lol. Real life has been hectic lately, plus this part of the story was just harder to write in a way that met my personal quality standards. :/ But here it is finally, in all it's grimdark glory. The remainder of the story will come much quicker, I promise. Oh, and that emotional support thing above was Miles' idea. Guess he was worried I was going crazy writing this. I don't blame him. XD_

-

June 12th  
>That was an awesome fantastically fantasteriffic prank! Silly Saddie Pie, you should know that knives can take a really long time to kill a pony after seeing my parties! Of course, I was the one who gave you the idea of using a knife, tee hee! It was SO FUNNY watching you try to commit suicide, there's no way I would have stopped that show until I had to! And the feeling of the knife going in, that was amazing. It felt SO GOOD! Maybe that was just because I was having so much fun watching only thing that could have made it even better was popcorn, but you can't eat popcorn while you're just in somepony's head. It was a little sad when I had to stop the show and take over, but I couldn't let you leave our friends now, could I Saddie Pie? That really would be sad, and I can't let sadness take over! I have to stay happy to throw all my parties, whether they be my special parties or regular parties with lots of ponies. And if I couldn't throw parties, how would I stay happy?<p>

June 23rd  
>It's that time of the month again! Let's see who gets to party with me today... Aha! Sparkler! Ooo... A unicorn! Now I'll be able to find out which kind of pony tastes the best! Though I'm not sure Cotton Cloudy would taste the same as an adult pegasus. Noi tasted pretty different form Carrot Top. Hmm... We'll just have to see-hee! Anyway, I better go give Sparkler her special party cupcake, complete with an extra ingredient for unicorns!<p>

Unicorn Party!  
>That drug that keeps unicorns from using magic works SO WELL! When Sparkler woke up and couldn't use her magic when I began slicing into her flesh, she screamed the most delicious screams! Well, the most <em>delicious<em> screams until I sawed her horn off, the screams then were even better! Oh, slowly sawing through her horn and seeing her reaction has to be the most fun I've had so far! So fun, I think I'll have to make a necklace out of her horn to remember it! I think unicorn horns have extra sensitive nerve endings, since Sparkler seemed to be in more pain from that then from anything else I've done to anypony so far, and there was a thick clump of yellow spaghetti stuff in the middle of the horn that connected right into Sparkler's brain. It turns out that unicorns have a special clump at the front their brains for magic. And guess what? That brain clump even TASTES magical! It was so deliciouriffic, I couldn't even make myself save any for the cupcakes I'm going to make later! I did share some with Sparkler though, and she said it tasted good! She's little loopy though since I might have _accidentally_ cut into the rest of her brain (which doesn't taste as good, but oh well), so I don't think she really knew what she was eating, or even where she is anymore. I wonder if that means I can do the harvest with out drugs!

Baking Time!  
>Well, that was interesting. While I was harvesting Sparkler's guts, she was fading both in and out off consciousness and in and out of reality. There were times where she would talk normally to me with me while I was removing her insides and setting them aside for later, and sometimes she would snap alert and start screaming as loud as she could! There was at least one time, when I was ripping out her stomach from her body, where she screaming and then suddenly stopped and asked me how I was feeling today. The whole time wasn't as fun as I had with Carrot Top, sometimes it was actually a little boring even though she lasted longer like I hoped since I didn't give her any drugs like I did Carrot Top. Guess I should be more careful when I mess with ponies brains! Oh well, the cupcakes I'm gonna bake now will be worth it!<p>

June 30th  
>Hi Mr. Journal! I thought you might be getting a little lonely since Saddie Pie has been awfully quiet since that prank I pulled on her. I usually don't have anything to say now besides the times I write about my parties, but since you're getting lonely I thought I'd brighten up your day by telling you about how the decorations in my special party room are coming along! I thought the room could use some more decorations, since the innards of just four ponies isn't enough to really fill the room.<p>

I went to the party and prank supplies store the other day, and I found a whole ton of fake pony skeletons! It's not as good as the real thing, but they really add something to the room! And I used some of the leftover skin from my previous party guests to make them party hats! They look so partyriffic! I also wanted to do something with all those organs I had lying around so I wondered what I was still missing but then I realized I needed BALLOONS! It's hardly a party without balloons, so I asked if I could buy one of the helium balloon inflators, but they said no, so I just came and took one in the middle of the night! Nothing will keep Pinkie from keeping her parties as fantastically perfectly partytastic as possible!

So anyway, I inflated all those stomachs and bladders I had sitting around and painted them all different colors. It isn't much for now, but I'll always get more! I'm so happy that my special party room is so much more festive!

Oh, and one more thing. Unicorns taste mostly the same as earth ponies (unicorns are a little bit less salty), but I think pegasi taste different, because Cotton Cloudy tasted different from Noi. I can't wait to taste an adult pegasus!

July 2nd  
>I had the funnest day with my friends today! Me and Rainbow Dash started the day by going around pulling some awesome pranks, and then the rest of the girls got together with Rainbow Dash and and we had a veggie burger barbecue party! We ate and played games and danced to some sweet jams and just had the best time together! And for desert, I brought some of my latest batch of special cupcakes! My friends all loved them too, and that made me SO HAPPY! I have the best bestest friends ever!<p>

July 3rd  
>Oh dear, it seems that I'm already all out of my special ingredient! I guess I went through Sparkler super duper quick! That's okay, that just means I get to throw one of my special parties even sooner! Time to go draw a number!<p>

Blues! The music stallion! Oh this is gonna be fun! It always seems that there aren't very many stallions in Ponyville. I'll just have to have extra fun with him then!

Music Stallion Party!  
>Ribs make great drumsticks! I thought since Blues' special talent is music, I'd get him to play some music for the party, so I gave him some drugs that let me open up his chest cavity without making him bleed out too super fast and tore out a couple of his ribs to use as drumsticks, and got some skulls lying around to use as drums! He kind of started screaming incoherently for a minute but I told him not to worry since I heard a doctor say once that ribs grow back. I also might have threatened to stab his eyes out with his own ribs if he didn't play me some music. That got him to play me some music! I even danced for a minute even though the wasn't very good. After he stopped I did tell him that if music really was his special talent, I hope he could play better than that, I mean come on! I was able to make better music by banging the ribs I took out against the ribs he still had inside of him! So I decided to stab out his eyes with his ribs anyway. It was hilarious when I told him I had eyes for him after that, ha ha ha!<p>

After that, I decided to get dirty! Not the kind of dirty that means messy, these parties are always that kind of dirty, it's hard for them not to be when blood is getting everywhere! No, I mean the other kind of dirty! I figured since I was partying with a stallion, then why wouldn't I try having a different kind of fun with him? It was so fun and funny when I could tell Blues couldn't decide whether he should be screaming in pain or moaning with pleasure, tee hee hee!

Anyway, time for the last round!

Cupcakes!  
>That was so fun! Since Blues couldn't see anymore, I made sure to describe every detail of what I was doing to him. I was even able to let him feel his stomach after I ballonified it! All those guts, so fun! He lasted for a really long time, too! He didn't leave the party until I cut all his insides in half! Well, it's time to get baking! Blues gave me so much of my special ingredient that I think I'm going to have to throw a special dessert eating party just to use it all!<p>

July 7th  
>I see why Saddie Pie always wrote in you journal, it's kinda fun telling you all about what I've been doing! So I threw a Super Duper Special Dessert Party for everypony in Ponyville that used up all of Blues, and it was so fun! The treats were all so delicious, and everypony loved them! Not that I was worried that ponies wouldn't like my treats because everypony always love my Pinkie Party Treats so I knew they would love my Super Duper Special Pinkie Pie Party Treats! Though I don't think anypony but me had them with hot sauce, but oh well!<p>

I love partying with everypony! Big parties where I can party with everypony at the same time is almost as fun as my special parties with only one party guest! Speaking of my special parties, there are some ponies whose numbers I would love to see come up, like Bonbon, who always appreciates a good party treat and would make a sweet (get it? haha!) party treat herself, Doctor Whoof, who's an ACTUAL doctor (I mean, he's called a doctor so he must be a doctor, right?) and could totally tell me how good I am at my special party game, there's Colgate, the local dentist pony who's teeth would make such a pretty decoration in for my special party room, Derpy Hooves, because I wonder what makes her eyes cross all the time and I wonder if it's something I could find out by cutting open her eyes or something, oh, and my friend Vinyl Scratch who could totally tell me what kind of music to play for my special parties because I don't play any music at my special parties so I should fix that and it would be so fun to find a way to torture her with a stereo or a record player or a turntable something ! Whew, that's a lot of ponies I want to party with just off the top of my Pinkie head! I hope I can keep throwing my special parties forever and ever!

July 8th  
>I'm such a silly pony, I already need to collect more of my special ingredient for my special party treats! That party was SO WORTH IT though, I need to throw another Super Duper Special Dessert Party soon! Anyway, what was I doing? Oh yeah, drawing a number so I get to see who my party guest for tonight's special party is!<p>

And the lucky pony is Ms. Tropical Storm! Now I'm gonna be able to find out what kind of pony tastes the best for sure! Time to prepare my party invitation!

Oooo Pegasus Wings are Oatmeal! Crazy!  
>First things first! Pegasus meat is the best! Especially meat from the wings! It's so yummy it's yummerific! Speaking of the wings, I've been seeing how they work using Tropical Storm wings! She's a pretty strong flier too, even though she's not nearly as strong a flier as Rainbow Dash, but then nopony is as strong of a flier as Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash is totally the best most awesomely amazing flier in Equestria! I hope she becomes a Wonderbolt someday!<p>

But anyway, I sliced open her wings to take a look-see at them, and I found out that they are made of really tough muscle with that rubbery-not-quite-bone stuff instead of bones. What's that stuff called again? Oh yeah, cartilage! It's super flexible and super strong too, which I guess explains how pegasi can crash into stuff without breaking their wings! I thought that was weird at first, since I thought they would have hollow bones like birds (I even checked myself that birds have hollow bones) but they don't and I thought that didn't make sense with how they fly but then I saw that there is some sort of magic gland thing next to the wings that gives the wing muscles the power to fly and stuff! I tried to ask Tropical Storm about all that stuff because I thought she would know more about it since she's a pegasus, but she was to busy crying to talk to me, which I thought was kinda rude since I was asking her a question but oh well! Oh, and when you squeeze that magic gland, some really sweet and tasty liquid stuff comes out! And it makes Tropical Storm scream really loud, not that that's a bad thing!

After I had my fun I sewed the wings all back together, and them hacked them off with my butcher's knife so I could saved them and add them to my special party dress made from all my party guest's cutie marks I've been working on. But I'll talk more about that later, Tropical Storm is waking up after I accidentally let her lose consciousness from blood loss, so time for some more fun!

Om Nom Nom!  
>As my more fun version of that old saying about days and bits goes: Another party, another pile of pony guts! Hmm, that sentence doesn't make as much sense on paper as it did in my head. Oh well! Anyway, I had such a fun night! When Tropical Storm woke up, she started screaming and screaming about her wings, so I slashed her throat (not deep enough to kill her, of course, what would be the fun in that?) I didn't really do it because I thought her screaming was too loud, I don't mind that, I just did it because I thought it would be funny! And it was! Tropical Storm started making the silliest moaning and gurgling sounds I've ever heard, it was so hilarious I fell down laughing and was rolling around on the floor!<p>

After that I decided to smash her hooves to pulp with a BIG hammer (hooves are tough!), then I slowly and probably painfully (tee hee!) skinned all of her legs and face. Ah, good times. That caused more bleeding than I thought it would, but nothing's wrong with making a little mess, especially when you don't have to clean it up!

I took my time dissecting Tropical Storm tonight, and every once in a while I'd take a break and just snack on her tasty flesh; it's so good I don't know how much I want to share! Oh, and a little fun fact for you Mr. Journal: Tropical Storm wet herself the most of any of my party guests so far. I guess she felt awfully stormy tonight! When I finally ripped out her bladder it was all empty and deflated. It looked kind of unhealthy, really. Not that it mattered any more, haha! Anyway, I got some cupcakes to bake, and I think I'm gonna make some punch out of the yummy wing gland stuff! Talk to you later my good friend Mr. Journal!

July 11th  
>HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED INSIDE MY OWN HEAD AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING SHE WON'T LET ME OUT AND I PROBABLY DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME AND OH NO SHE'S NOTICED I'M IN CO<p>

Silly me, I didn't mean to open my Journal! Me and my silly Pinkie Pie head!

July 19th  
>I got a visit from Twilight today! She didn't really have time to talk to me about any fun stuff though, which was kinda lame. She was just asking me about all the disappearances that have been happening in Ponyville the past few months, which I guess was funny, because all the ponies that have disappeared were all my party guests! Oh, don't worry, she doesn't know anything about my special parties, she was just asked to start investigating after two ponies disappeared the same week (oppsies, silly me!) so she said she was starting by just asking the ponies she trusted the most if they knew anything, and I didn't tell her anything of course because half the fun of my special parties is they are SURPRISE parties! I don't even get to know who's invited to the party until just before!<p>

July 23th  
>My Pinkie head has had some weird Pinkie aches the past few days. It's like this crazy pounding feeling inside of my brain! It normally wouldn't bother me, but today it was bad enough that I had to take a break from work, and I can't make any of my special treats any good! How lame is that? I guess I'll wait to use the rest of Tropical Storm until I'm feeling better, because it's my Pinkie creed to make all of my treats as good as can be!<p>

I was able to finish sewing together my party dress for my special parties though! It's made out of all the cutie marks of my previous special party guests sewed to a dark blue apron with a crescent moon on it since all my special parties take place at night, and I also attached Tropical Storm's wings to the dress since I think they really add that special something that makes the dress work! Oh, and I also decided to make a necklace out of Sparkler's horn. It's the best necklace ever! I'm so happy with my special party dress (it's fantastically fantasteriffic!), and I can't wait to more to it!

July 27th  
>I'm FINALLY over my headache today, which is great because it's time to throw a special party! Well it really was time like almost a whole week ago but that stupid mean old headache made it so I didn't feel any good! Isn't that so terrible Mr. Journal? Anyway, time to draw a number!<p>

YAY! Colgate! I remember thinking a few weeks ago what fun it would be to invite her to one of my special parties! Oh, and I would love to have her teeth as a decoration for my special party room since her teeth are so pretty since she's Ponyville's local dentist pony! Well, better go invite her, don't want the party to start too late!

Dentist Party!  
>As much fun as it was cutting off Sparkler's horn after she was awake, I decided to try something new since I love trying new things so I cut off Colgate's horn before she woke up so I could see her reaction when she woke up without a horn! What happened was kinda a funny story: So there I was wearing my new party dress and sucking on her horn (horn marrow is super duper tasty!) when she woke up, and the first thing she said when she woke up was "Is it Nightmare Night already?"<br>I think she was feeling a bit funny since the drugs I gave her probably hadn't worn off yet but she's used to that feeling since she hangs out with Berry Punch a lot, so I told her, "No silly, Nightmare Night isn't for like three more months! You hang out with Berry Punch too much!" After I said that she said something about a really bad headache that was getting worse and then she realized she couldn't move. After that I think it finally hit her where she was a what was going on and then she screamed and screamed and screamed! I think most of all that was her head hurting since her head must've realized that her horn was gone after she saw me sucking the marrow out of her horn!

After that, I went straight to work! Since Colgate is a dentist, I thought I may as well ask how pony meat is on the teeth, so I got out my scalpel and cut a nice chunk of meat out of Colgate's shoulder for her to try. When she wouldn't eat it at first, I literally shoved it down her throat! She threw it up right after though, so I decided we needed to try again with a new piece of meat from the other shoulder. I think Colgate figured what she need to do after that, since she chewed and swallowed the meat like a good girl! In fact, she only gaged like twice when she swallowed it! I even got her to suck on her horn to taste her horn marrow, though she was crying like a little filly the entire time, and when I asked her what all that does to the teeth, she only whimpered, which was lame because I was really wondering if pony meat does anything weird to pony teeth but my teeth have been fine so I guess it doesn't matter. Still, since she didn't tell me I decided to get out a drill (not a dentist's drill though sadly) and drilled her tongue until all it was was a bloody gooey mess, which I made her swallow too, tee hee! If she wasn't going to use it, what was the point of keeping it? It was so much more fun doing that than listening to her whimpering! Except she passed out after that, but that just gives me time to tell you all about it Mr. Journal!

YAY More Unicorn Brain Goodies!  
>Yum! This stuff is SO GOOD! Oh, right, I need to tell you how the rest of my party went! After she woke back up again, I told her that since her teeth are so pretty, I want to give them their own special spot among all my party decorations, and that I'd like her to help me pick a spot where everypony that comes to party with me can see her pretty teeth! She kinda struggled, but after I got her mouth pinned open, I took my scalpel and started trying to cut out the teeth and gums from her jaw, but that just wasn't working so I had to get out the hacksaw to saw almost her entire mouth out of her face! It was kind of a messy procedure since the hacksaw kept getting stuck, and I had to go through like 3 adrenaline shots just to keep her awake through the pain! It was worth it though, even though I don't think Colgate was thinking very hard about where to put her teeth (well, really the entire lower part of her face, since I wanted to keep her teeth attached to her jaw-hinge!), she just kinda nodded her head to whatever I said.<p>

After that, I could tell Colgate probably wasn't going to last much longer with how much she was bleeding, so I decided to get on with harvesting Colgate's guts. Being the ever curious Pinkie pony that I am, I asked all sorts of questions about bodily fluids and teeth! They all had to be yes or no questions, since I kinda cut out her entire mouth, so I had ask things like whether or not stomach acid can dissolve teeth and if you could use pony intestines to floss. I couldn't tell whether she was answering yes or no, since all she ever did was flop her head around. Oh well!

Now, what treats should I bake her in? Oh, I know! Sugar free! I normally don't like sugar free treats, but since she's a dentist and dentists say not to eat too much sugar how could I not make her into something sugar free?

August 5th  
>Remember those crazy headaches I was having a while ago? Now they're back, and even WORSE than before! I feel like something's trying to break out of my skull... I'm going to go lay down.<p>

Wait... what's that sound? Am I going crazy?


	3. Part 3

Journal of the Cupcake Killer Part 3

By Ace2401

Emotional Support / Threats by milesprower06

_A/N: Yes, it's finally done! Sorry it took so long everyone. Writer's block sucks like that. :/ BUT! It is done! And now things get a bit more... interesting. :3_

_milesprower06 A/N: For those of you who want less gore and such, no worries. This approach we've taken with a more Cupcakes-esque Pinkie was for this story alone. Once we're wrapped up in this, you can expect more of what you're used to: sadness, friendship, Appledash, and all that goodness. Thank you SO much for your patience._

August 11th  
>Two months. Two months, I've been trapped inside my own head, forced to watch that demon use my body to commit horrible deeds. But no, I wasn't forced to stay and watch. I could have done something, but I was too weak. Their blood is on my hooves, because instead of even trying to escape all that time, I just crawled into the corner of my mind furthest away from that demon as I could find to just lay in self pity. I know I wasn't crying real tears, but the pain of having my psyche, my sense of who I once was, so thoroughly shattered left me as a scared and broken filly crying deep in the recesses of my own mind. That monster wouldn't even let me end it to prevent anypony else from being hurt. Instead, it only let me think I could, just to see me suffer as I tried and failed to commit suicide, even though we share the same body.<p>

If anypony finds and reads this journal, you might be wondering how I'm in control now. I guess I was able to slowly regain my strength and presence of mind so I could put up a fight the past couple of days, screaming and pounding for control. I think it got used to me being gone, and so it let down its defenses enough that even my starting to come to my senses weakened it, letting me gain the upper hoof. But this fight for control isn't over, it's just getting started. Even now that demon is only giving me a moment of respite because I'm not doing anything to jeopardize it, or else I would be dead ... death is still the only thing I wish for, but I'll do whatever I can to stop the monster inside me.

I'm just afraid that won't be enough...

August 12th  
>No... NO!<p>

It craves... I can't stop it. It let me have my day, but now it's pounding to get out. I can feel its cravings taking over, even affecting how my body. I feel like I want to throw up and eat as much as I can at the same time. I feel it trying to reach out to Ponyville... I don't know if I can hold it off much longer. I'm so sorry everypony...

Here I am crying like a little scared filly. But that's what I am, or what I may as well be. All I can feel is fear and sadness... I'll never be the Pinkie I once was anymore. My laughter died long ago, and it will never return.

All I want is to die...

I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE I WANT TO DIE

August 15th  
>This headache problem has been a DOOZY! It even is making me hear a voice inside my head sometimes, though a lot of the time it's not really a voice it's just a bunch of yelling and screaming, and it really doesn't seem like the pony in my head making all that noise is very nice. Occasionally it even feels like I lose control of my body and somepony else controls it. Wait, wasn't that Saddie Pie? That would explain why she spends all of her time crying and stuff. I wonder why she would be doing that? I think she also knows about my special parties... Oh well, as long as she doesn't spoil any of them!<p>

But that doesn't matter because today I need to make some CUPCAKES! And not just any cupcakes, my special cupcakes made with my secret recipe! Which of course means I need to throw a special party! And to throw a special party I need to draw a number! So let's go! And the winner is... Fluttershy? I mean, uh, Fluttershy! Silly Pinkie me writing the wrong punctuation! But still, drawing Fluttershy's number is giving me a funny feeling.

Umm... help me out here Journal. It's not that I don't want to throw a party, in fact I NEED one of my special parties right now, but I don't think I want Fluttershy to be my party guest. It's not that I don't think she wouldn't be a very fun party guest, I'm sure she would be even if she's always quiet at my normal parties. It's just that, well... This will probably sound really sentimental and I'm not really a sentimental pony, but I love my friends and I want them to be able to do what makes them happy, and I'm pretty sure me torturing and eating them won't help that. Remember how I told you journal that I want Rainbow Dash to be a Wonderbolt? I don't see how she could do that if I kill her. Dash is the best and everything, but I'm pretty sure not even she is that good, ha. Anyway, I don't think I want to kill any of my bestest friends...

Oh no, now my head is really hurting again! I think I'll just put this number back and go lie down. My party might have to wait until tomorrow. Oh well.

(THE REAL PINKIE PIE)  
>I... I...<p>

I did it! I saved Fluttershy... I think. That was me, right? All I was doing was just thinking of how much I love Fluttershy, and how I can't let that happen, but... I didn't feel like I was really fighting against anything. It was like that monster made that choice on its own...

That... that thing doesn't actually have feelings for my friends too, does it? But... that would mean...

NO! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T!

...that can't be true...  
>I need to keep fighting it. Maybe I can make a difference after all...<p>

August 16th  
>Alrighty, I REALLY need some of to throw one of my special parties, especially after yesterday. I mean, how terrible is it to plan a party and then not throw it? That's like the WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Haha Rarity is such a silly pony. Even more silly a pony than Applejack! But really, it's true! Nothing could be worse than a party not thrown! So let's draw a number!<p>

Cloud Kicker! Yay, I love pegasus parties! So what am I still here for? I have a party to throw!

THAT WAS THE WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!  
>My party was RUINED! Before I could even get the fun started, I could feel the other pony in my head freaking out, but I just ignored her because I was ready to have some fun since Cloud Kicker had just woken up and I had finished showing her my special party room. But right after I began to make my first incision, she started trying to take over my body! She almost did too, and had even told Cloud Kicker there was a monster inside of her (that wasn't very nice, I'm a Pinkie Pie, not a monster!) controlling her actions and torturing ponies, but that she had got control for a second and was going to let her go free so she could tell everypony to come get us and lock us away or something<p>

. I couldn't let that happen, so I fought back for control over MY body before she could cut Cloud Kicker free. I think with two ponies trying to control one Pinkie body, we just started trashing about. Just as I was getting full control again, the other pony made one last move and managed to take control just long enough to slit Cloud Kicker's throat, killing her before I got to have any fun! AND SO I WASN'T ABLE TO HAVE MY PARTY! I'm so mad! I wish I could feed the other pony in my head through a wood chipper or something, but she's in MY BODY!

...Calm down Pinkie, being angry isn't any fun. I'm the Element of Laughter, remember? And it wasn't a total loss, I still have a fresh body to make some special party treats with. Yeah, let's focus on doing that. That way I can have FUN! HAHAHAHA!

August 17th  
>Last night... I wish I could show anypony reading this how I look right now. Then you could just see how I feel, instead of me having to tell you. But I suppose you could probably guess how I feel anyway. I feel the same way I always have for what seems like forever now...<p>

I wonder if tears stain parchment?

Haha, I'm so melodramatic now. Anyway, I wanted to talk about what happened last night. I know that MONSTER already did, so you already know more or less what happened, but I need to get out how I feel, I guess. You see, one of the worst things about all of this is seeing the look in the other pony's eye's as the monster prepares to butcher then. I can see their feelings of betrayal and incomprehension... I was a friend to everypony. The fun loving Pinkie Pie was always there to cheer up anypony that needed their day brightened. And now look at what I've let happen. They're right to look at me that way. I betrayed them, and I've betrayed everypony in Ponyville. But I digress.

When I saw that look in Cloud Kicker's eyes, I knew I had to try and do something, so I fought my way out. I had managed to tell Cloud Kicker that I was so sorry, that something was wrong with me and to run away and tell everypony what was going on. I was about to cut her free, too, but then that demon became much harder to restrain inside of me. I could feel its anger boiling as it saw what I was doing. What happened next is kind of hard to describe. I don't know if there are any words that are about having a battle in your mind over your body. But that's not what I really wanted to talk about anyway.

...Sigh...

What happened next was when... when I killed Cloud Kicker. I knew that I was going to lose the battle, so I killed her before the monster could get its hooves on her. A mercy kill is all it was really, as whatever it had planned for her I'm sure would have been a protracted and painful death instead of the quick and painful I gave had to be done though... and I even said I was so so so sorry, tears in my eyes and everything. Still, killing a pony is unforgivable no matter what, and this time I meant to do it...

And yet.. wouldn't it have been worse to let her suffer? That's why I did it, right? But still, was that the right choice? I feel like killing Cloud Kicker like that destroyed once and for all any of the old me that I still had left. No matter what, I'll never forget the the fear and despair in Cloud Kicker's eyes I saw as I was spilling her lifeblood. Those eyes will haunt me forever, even more so than all the other ponies' I let die eyes, because this time I was the pony that snuffed out the light behind those eyes.

I'm crying again. Is that all I ever do anymore? I was supposed to be the Element of Laughter... and now I'll never laugh again. And I can't get over that, either. If I could laugh one more time... sweet, sweet, laughter... my element. Wait, my element... maybe that has something to do with all of this. My element necklace started acting funny on my birthday,when this all must have something to do with how this all began.

I wish I could tell Twilight about all of this, because she could figure out what's wrong with me. Maybe then she'll even say that it wasn't my fault, and that she can fix me. And if she could fix me, and make it like none of this ever happened, I could be happy again... but that's obviously never going to happen. The monster wouldn't let it, and even if it did, there's no way anypony could ever forgive me for what I've done, for what I've let happen... a mare can dream though, can't she?

Still, maybe if I could get a hold of that book on the Elements of Harmony, maybe I can figure something out. If the monster will even let me do that much... but I'll worry about that later, when I figure out how to get control of my body somewhere that's outside of my room, and for more than minutes at a time. I'm actually kind of surprised that I've had time to write all that I've written just now. I can still feel it watching me though, as if it's waiting to pounce if I even think of stepping out of line.

Well, while I'm still here, I want to make one more apology. The monster has been making and then selling those disgusting things it dares calls treats through Sugarcube Corner. It was selling more just today even; made out of Cloud Kicker... When all of this is finally found out, I don't know what will happen to the Cakes. But if anypony has found this book, then please know that they had nothing to do with any of this. I'm so sorry this has been going in their shop. Please tell them that I am so sorry for all of this. I just hope their shop doesn't have to be closed forever...

...Well, I guess that's all I wanted to say for now. I wish I could say venting has made me feel better, but I'm too far gone for that. I just feel broken and sick. As in physically sick. Watching yourself eat abominations disguised as cupcakes will do that to you... I think I'm going to go vomit now.

Vomit? Why would you want to vomit? Those treats were DELICIOUS! So I don't think I'm going to let you do that. And you're always so sad and down (I mean, look at all of that up there!), so how did you even get in my body, anyway? This is supposed to be the HAPPIEST BODY EVER! The nicest, too, and you don't seem very nice since you're always calling me names like "monster", or demon, or even sometimes you just call me "it". Those aren't very nice things to call a pony you know. I would even prefer you call me Pinkamina Diane Pie than any of those things! Of course, it'd be easier to just call me Pinkie! I like that name better anyways. Pinkie has to be like the best name ever, and it's mine! Yay!

Silly me, writing all of that down when I could have just told you! Oh well, you don't seem to ever listen anyways.

August 20th  
>Hello Journal! This is the real happy Pinkie Pie! Though this evening I haven't been feeling as good. I was having fun earlier today with my friends, who I should probably talk about more in this journal, I mean, it can't all be about me right? Well, I do talk about my special parties since those are so special. I don't talk about as many of my regular parties though. I guess after I throw those I just don't feel like writing. Oh well!<p>

Anyway, I was hung out with all of my friends today. Not all at the same time though, but I did hang out with all of them! I watched Rainbow Dash do some really awesome tricks with all these crazy loop de loops and twist and turns and dives and all of that amazing stuff, then I took Gummy over to Fluttershy because he had an achy tummy so I talked to her for a while she helped Gummy, then I went to Applejack's to buy some apples for the store and just for fun I asked if she could teach me how to applebuck because for some reason kicking trees just seemed like a fun thing to try at the time (it kinda was!), and then I went over to Rarity's because I was thinking that I wanted a new fun hat because I love fun hats and I remembered Rarity is really good a making clothes so I thought maybe I should ask her to custom make one for me and she said she would and that I wouldn't even have to pay her for it which was so super nice of her and then after that I decided to go see Twilight because we don't hang out the two of us that much that we should hang out and so I went to the library and Twilight was running these crazy experiments and she said I could help her out and that was SO FUN! I love spending quality time with all of my friends!

But when I got home, that other pony that stays in my head (not that I like to let her out, in fact I'm the only thing keeping that crazy wreck inside of me!) had found a way to try and make me feel sad like her! It's no fun at all having a big ball of sad inside of your head trying to make you feel sad too. And I can't get her to stop! I'm afraid she might drive me crazy too, and then I don't know what I'll do!

August 24th  
>Hello journal. I don't have much to say, but I just wanted to write something so that anypony reading this would know that I'm still in there, somewhere. Or maybe I'm writing it just to let myself know that I'm still real... with what I've been going through, that's easy to forget. Sometimes, I think it would be easier if I just ceased to exist. It's not like I'm in much control anyways. My friends can't even tell the difference anyway...<p>

If that happened though, then it would just run amok in Ponyville, and Celestia knows how long it would take for her to get caught. So I have to be as strong as I can, because I'm the only thing standing between that abomination and the ponies of Ponyville. I've been trying something new to stop it by the way, and to give me some power over it. I found out how to share emotions with it, and it can't stand feeling sad. It let me out of its own free will momentarily if I promised to leave her alone while I was out. But I won't be out for long. It's still got me on a pretty tight leash, I'm sad to say. But now I have a weapon to fight it with. I just have to refine it further, so to speak. This may not be hopeless after all...

August 27th  
>HEE HEE HA HA! I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE SAYS, I NEED TO PARTY! AND THIS TIME IT NEEDS TO BE A DOUBLE PARTY! HAHAHAHA FUN FUN FUN FUN!<p>

Oh, uh, sorry about that Journal. That mean pony is really starting to affect me. Sometimes acting all super crazy is the only way to shut it out! Though it's not fully by choice... but it really is time for another special party, because last time wasn't a party at all! And I really am going to invite a second pony which should also help make up for last time! THE FUN WILL BE DOUBLED! HA HA HA!

Right, drawing numbers. Let's see who I get to party with tonight! Alright, the first pony is... Seafoam! YAY UNICORNS! And the second pony is... Vanilla Skies! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! A unicorn and a pegasus! THIS WILL BE THE BEST PARTY EVER!

The only important thing to decide is if I should torture both of them at once, or if I should let the screams of the first be a way to torture the second pony, and then when I'm done with the first I can torture the second AGAIN! Decisions, decisions...

DOUBLE PARTY TIME!  
>Mmm... party time. I NEED TO PARTY ALL THE TIME IT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY!<p>

Slicing and cutting, slicing and cutting... oh so fun. Draw the lines, cut the flesh, watch the blood spill. Blood... HA HA HA BLOOD IS SO SILLY HA HA HA

Oh dear... it looks like I already drained all of Vanilla Skies' blood... Her life force is now just a mess on my floor. HOW FUN! I guess that's what happens when you slice a pony's major arteries and then start to gut them! TEE HEE NOW LET'S EAT HER! I EVEN HAVE SOMEPONY TO SHARE HER WITH!

ALL ABOUT MY DOUBLE PARTY FUN!  
>Oh man, I just ate a ton! But that's okay, because I wasn't rude by eating in front of guests. Oh yes, I shared plenty with Seafoam, HA HA HA. I even made sure she chewed and swallowed every last piece I gave her. And if she threw anything up, I made her eat it again, because that's just good manners, right? RIGHT? Why of course that's only good manners, in fact it's just being nice, AND YOU HAVE TO BE NICE TO HAVE FUN. Everypony's being so nice that we're HAVING TONS OF FUN!<p>

And then when I was done doing that, I cut her stomach out and made her eat it! I think the stomach acid burned a hole in her throat! THAT MUST HAVE BEEN SO YUMMY, AND SO MUCH FUN. FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN!

I can tell how much fun Seafoam was having because of all the tears of joy she was crying. Delicious tears... tears and blood are now my two favorite drinks, since they taste so good, and they mean I'm having SO MUCH FUN! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Well, IT'S TIME TO GET BAKING!

August 28th  
>Woah... my head hurts this morning, and my vision is all wibbly wobbly. And when I looked in the mirror, I was still covered in dried blood. I think I may have overdone it last night. I went a little crazy there, haha. But I feel better now. I just need to get myself cleaned up! Then I can start selling all of my delicious cupcakes!<p>

I just need to remember not to let her out...

September 6th  
>i DoN't FeEL tO GOoD...<p>

I feEL kiNDa SaD, AcTUally. it'S tHAT OtheR PONY iN My hEAd dOinG sOMeThinG tO Me THaT mEaNiE HeAd!

mAYBe she'LL LeAVe mE ALoNE If I jUST gIVE hEr tHE bOdY FOr NoW...

BuT ThEn WHo KnOWs whAT sHE'LL dO!

September 11th  
>I...<p>

I'm free! That monster is still in here, but I weakened it enough so that it's just laying in my head, not doing anything! Does this mean... I can be happy again? But... but what about the ponies I... killed? Can I be happy knowing how their family and friends must feel? Maybe I should just kill myself while I have the chance, in case it's not really over. Or confess to Twilight...

NO! I WANT TO BE HAPPY AND HAVE FUN! HA HA HA!


	4. Part 4

Journal of the Cupcake Killer Part 4

by milesprower06 and Ace2401

September 12th

I want so badly to believe that that...monster is gone. I finally feel like myself again! Old happy partying Pinkie Pie! First off, I'm gonna bake some of the best treats I've ever made! Good honest sweets not filled with pony parts. And I'll give out free samples! That'll be a good apology for what that monster did! I can finally be happy again!

September 13th

I've been reading back through this journal, and I can't believe what that murderer did. Those poor innocent ponies. How could anyone, even a deranged split personality think that was fun partying? I know what I'll do. I'll get everypony's mind off what's bee happening with an awesome, super terrific party! Nothing raises the spirits like a good party!

September 14th

I told the idea of a Ponyville-wide party to Mrs. Cake, and she wholeheartedly agreed, that this town could benefit from some good fun, friends, and music. It would get their minds off of the disappearances.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her what that monster did. It would devastate her. If word ever got out...it would ruin them! I could never do that to the Cakes! Never ever ever! I'll make sure this party is the most fun Ponyville has had all year!

September 15th

Alright! The party plans are final, and I've asked all my friends to help out decorating the pavilion in the center of town! I'll use so much confetti and streamers and pinatas filled with SO MUCH CANDY! I'll bake the best cupcakes ever! This will absolutely positively help everypony stop worrying about that monster. She's gone, and she'll never hurt anypony ever again.

The party starts tomorrow, and runs all day! I've got work to do!

Whoo! It took all afternoon, but the pavilion looks FANTASTIC! Even better than when we threw Applejack that thank you party for single-hoofedly saving the town from that cow stampede! This is gonna be the best party ever!

September 16th

The party is in full swing, and everypony is having a blast! The main festivities are in the pavilion, while the treats and sweets are being served at Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow came up to me and said this was one of the most lively parties I've ever thrown. She's seriously the bestest friend ever! I'm so glad I had the power to stop that monster from ever hurting my friends...

Oh, something just occurred to me that put a serious dampener on this party.

Sooner or later I'm gonna have to go down to the cellar and clean up that...mess. Oh how convenient a carpentry Cutie Mark would be right now. I could just wall off the whole room and forget about it!

But I can't. I have to clean it up. Erase every trace of that monster and what she did.

After the party...

September 17th

Whoa, eeeezy there Pinkie Pie you crazy partier. I think I've had a bit too much sarsaparilla tonight. I'm feeling all dizzy-riffic! I should probably go to bed and sleep it off, but I really need to get started on that basement...

OH SADDIE PIE YOU CAN'T SAY GOODBYE TO ME FOREVER. AFTER ALL I'M INSIDE YOUR HEAD!

oh dear celestia no no no!

Ah, now isn't that better? Down here where all my super-duper-terrific parties were! Serious little Saddie Pie should've watched how much she had to drink at the party. Too much can really let down those mental barriers, haha!

I can't help but be disappointed in you, Saddie Pie. You really don't realize how fun this is. How you find out who all these ponies really are. All you have to do is just look inside!

In fact, why don't we find out who all our friends really are? Won't that be fun?

I could throw a fabulous party for Rarity. Her mane and coat are quite simply marvelous. Rarity makes some of the most beautiful dresses ever! I bet if I was careful with the knife, I could use her fur for another dress! I could use all her jewels too. It would be oh so very shiny! I could even skin a small part of her and get her opinion on how the dress would look! I need her opinion on any new fashion statement!

Applejack is always such a hard worker. I want to put just as much hard work into keeping her forever! She'd be perfect for the best apple pie ever! That would have to HONESTLY be the best apple recipe yet! HAHAHAHA! Get it, Saddie Pie? HONESTLY? GET IT SADDIE PIE? And she's one of the strongest earth ponies I've seen. Probably because she's a farmer. Maybe I could cut out some of her muscles and show her how strong they are!

And we can't forget about sweet little Fluttershy! Fluttershy is one of the sweetest ponies ever! She's real good with animals too. Actually, I should keep some of her animals forever too. After all, she'd want it that way, especially if it was that super cute Angel bunny! Ooooo! What if I brought that cute little Angel Bunny to play with me and Fluttershy? We could both see what he tastes like! And then I could play a funny funtastic game where I pretend to be a dragon eating Fluttershy up! I wonder how much of her I could fit it one bite?

And how about that bookworm Twi-Twi? Twilight has a lot of magic. I'll have to be quick to take her horn off before she doesn't want me to keep her with me forever. It'd be a great addition to my necklace along with Rarity's too! And I can't forget Spike either! He's always been the best helper, and dragon scales and spines would make a great addition to my dress. I'd just have to be sure to remove the napalm glands in his mouth so I don't get burned! Oh, this is going to be so great! I'll have all my bestest friends forever!

Oh, but I AM forgetting somepony, aren't I, Saddie Pie? Yes, our best bestest friend ever. RAINBOW DASH! Wouldn't she be fun? With how much fun she had at tonight's party, don't you think she'd have even more fun when I throw a party JUST FOR HER? As a matter of fact, I think she'll be the first, Saddie Pie. I wouldn't want to deny you a last sight of your friend before you're so weak that you fade away forever.

But first, Saddie Pie, before I have so much fun with our friends, I think I have to prove a point to you. I have to SHOW you what you were willing to do to us. You were willing to just hide me away, and act like I NEVER EVEN EXSISTED! How could you do such a thing? I think I have to show Ponyville what you wanted to do to me!

How, you wonder? How would I do that without giving away the secret of my fantabulous parties? You know Lyra and Bon Bon, don't you Saddie Pie? They're such a cute couple. They're almost as close as you and I are! Or rather, were. I see now you don't want anything to do with me. So which one will it be, Saddie Pie? Lyra or Bon Bon? Which one do I take away from the other? WHICH ONE DO I SHRED TO PIECES JUST LIKE YOU WERE GONNA DO TO ME?

I think I'll try the numbers one more time. For either Lyra or Bon Bon, Saddie Pie. Then all of Ponyville will see how sad and lonely the one left is. And once that's done, I'll move on to your best friend Dashie!

September 25th

Well, I've gotten my opportunity, Saddie Pie. I was able to snatch up Bon Bon just as she was leaving for that candy convention in Hoofington! Here she is, Saddie Pie, all ready for her party! I think I'll give you JUST enough mental capacity to look through MY EYES. Yes, they're MY EYES now, MY BODY now, Saddie Pie. I'll make you watch these parties. You coud've just cowered away all Saddie Pie-like in the back of my mind. Now, you're going to watch.

And while I was out, I noticed that a lot of the stores are selling decorations for Nightmare Night! So I went and I bought a fake GRIFFON SKULL! Won't that be fun, Saddie? To make Rainbow think I chased down that meanie Gilda and gave her a party? Then Rainbow will see what kind of party she'll get!

Well, that certainly was a messy party. Probably my messiest yet! As I cut Bon Bon open and took her apart piece by piece, I had to keep reminding her, rather loudly due to all the screaming, that it's to show all the other ponies what Saddie Pie was gonna do to me! Now everypony will see how lonely Lyra is, just like Saddie would've been lonely without me! As long as she could speak, she called me insane and crazy. Is that any way to talk to me after throwing her a party that showed what Saddie Pie wanted to do to me? As I harvested the last bits of her, her breathing became quicker, and she just kept muttering Lyra's name as the party finally came to an end. Now it's time for more baking!

September 30th

Alright! Everything's just about set for Rainbow's party! I've got all the knives set out, that fake griffon skull set out, and I scrubbed the party table down as best I could, but who am I kidding, nothing's going to get some of that blood out! Okie doki loki, time to go get Rainbow and do some baking!

PARTY TIME WITH DASHIE!

I'm having so much fun playing with Dashie! In fact, this is the most funnerific funnest thing I've ever done, playing with one of my best friends! Maybe I should cheat and not use the numbers, that way I can play with all my bestest friends next!

I know you're watching me do this, Saddie Pie. After all your friends have had their parties, I think I'll get rid of you for good. You could've just had fun with me. We could've partied with all the other ponies in Ponyville. YOU did this to your friends, Saddie Pie.

Well, Dashie passed out after I made her dance with some copper wires and a bit of zapping! Now I think I'll go and harvest the ingredients for what will be the BEST CUPCAKES EVER!

SWEET APPLE ACRES FARMHOUSE

2 AM

The next page was blank. Resting on that blank page, was a bloody quill.

Rainbow slammed the book shut on the table and immediately fell out of her chair and ran for the front door.

"Rainbow!" Luna called.

Dash rushed through the front door out to the porch, and barely cleared the porch and had her hooves on the front lawn before she vomited on the grass.

Luna was quickly on her trail, and the commotion had roused Winona. When she got to the overwhelmed rainbow-maned pony, she was heaving, and her legs were trembling.

With Winona barking at the door, Applejack came to the porch just in time to see Rainbow pass out on the lawn.

"P-Princess Luna? What the hay is going on here? Rainbow! What happened to her?" Applejack nearly screamed, running up to the wingless Pegasus and Alicorn.

"Come on, help me get her inside."

FARMHOUSE GUEST ROOM

15 MINUTES LATER

They had gotten the unconscious Rainbow situated in her bed, and Applejack, ever the caregiver, set about the finding out what was wrong. First by getting her temperature, and then asking Luna for an explanation.

"Thanks to your midnight storytime, Princess, she has a fever of 103."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would react like that..."

"Then please, tell me how you thought she'd react." Applejack snapped at the royal night Alicorn.

Luna remained silent. Applejack was clearly not happy.

"I mean, she gets tortured within an inch of death, her life is changed forever, she blamed herself for what happened, makes that memorial, even _visited her grave_, and just when she's put it all behind her, then you show up and dig it all back up...why? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that she'd like to know that the pony she loves not only saved her, but all their friends, too." Luna replied firmly.

Applejack exhaled frustratingly.

"Applejack, you don't seem to...well, miss Pinkie all that much. Not like Rainbow did."

"You're right, 'ah don't. Rainbow and Pinkie were close friends, and my view of her tended to change when she murdered 12 ponies, and almost a 13th, whether she was a friend or not. You could have just told her that you found out that the rest of us were next, not shove that book into her hooves and have her read it. 'Ah love her with all mah' heart, and 'ah don't want her to dwell on this anymore."

"I am very sorry, Applejack. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I'll be going."

"Take that book with you, please."

Luna shook her head.

"No...no. I think I'll leave it to her to decide what to do with it. I think that's her right."

With that, Luna left the farmhouse, and ascended into the night sky.

Applejack briefly went into the kitchen, and stared at the closed book on the table. Although tempted for a moment, she quickly made up her mind that she wanted nothing to do with what was inside. But she would respect Luna's wishes. She picked up the bloodstained book and took it back to the guest room, and gently set it on Rainbow's dresser.

"Consarn it, Rainbow. Why can't we all just move past this? Why does it always need to be brought back up...? You deserve better than this."

Rainbow Dash continued to sleep peacefully. Rather than retire to her room, Applejack quietly climbed into bed next to Rainbow, and slid under the covers, snuggling into her lover and friend, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

A/N: Well, after more than our share of setbacks, Journal is finally complete. If you're reading this on FFnet, Ace had to unexpectedly depart for unknown reasons, so this part was a mix of my work, and co-authored work we had discussed over past weeks and months. I'd like to point out that I am NOT leaving him out in the cold. When he returns, he is more than welcome to write up and post his version of part 4. Throughout most of the story, he captured a very vivid and disturbing image of Pinkamena that I probably didn't here. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.


End file.
